gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: Venturas Ventures
Grand Theft Auto: Venturas Ventures is a game in Grand Theft Auto series of games. The game takes place in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Gameplay The game takes place in the city of Las Venturas, and Bone County (GTA: San Andreas rendition). The whole state of San Andreas is also explorable, but no story missions take place there. The gameplay mechanics are mostly the same as in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Synopsis Hugo Morel (Johnny Young Bosch) '''is a french man who has a tough history. He has done a lot bad things during his life, and has tried to flee to other countries and start from a clean table numerous of times. Despite his many attempts, the world of crime has always pulled him back over and over again.. Hugo has now arrived in the United States, the country of freedom. He has settled to Las Venturas. This is his last chance for redemption. Will things be different here? Story Local arms dealer '''Burt Easton (Michael Bell) is sunning in his backyard. Suddenly, a strange figure appears. The man introduces himself; He is Hugo Morel. He has just arrived to Venturas, and saw Burt's "Employee needed" sign. After finding out what kind of job is in question, Hugo, hesitates a moment because he doesn't want to get involved in criminal activities. Burt (Eloy Cassados) says his businesses are 100% legal and hires Hugo. The pair then works together until, in shortage of money, Burt robs a local 24/7 store and forces Hugo to help him with it. The store happens to be under protection of Yokimoto Yakuza (Jack Conley). After the robbery, their leader Kouichi Yokimoto (Justin Cook)'''contacts Hugo and Burt, telling he has worked for them. The "work" turns out to be an ambush which the duo successfully escapes. Yokimoto puts a bounty on their head and Hugo curses how he always ends up with this kind of situation, revealing Burt his past in Europe. The men decide to lay low for awhile. The situation gets even worse when '''Arpin Picaro (Common), a corrupted DGSE agent, contacts Hugo and knowing his past life, blackmails him to work for the agency. These jobs include finding and killing a terrorist suspect, saving another corrupted agent from LVPD and spying on FBI. Hugo also meets Arpin's assistant Gary Aquet (Robert Costanzo). Burt introduces Hugo to his old friend Ted MacGrath (Jesse Corti). Ted is the manager of The Four Dragons Casino and he is in real trouble because of sabotage of rival casino, Royal Casino. His employers (Jason Court) can't help him, because of their other projects. Ted is all alone and stressed out, so Hugo decides to help. With the aid of Zero, (David Cross) they strike back and make Royal Casino payments. Unfortunately, their efforts turn out to be useless when John Ely, (Mark Crowe) a powerful Texan drug trafficker and the owner of Royal, appears at Ted's office and threatens him to pay 5,000,000 dollars as a refund for their ploys. While exploring Bone County, Hugo meets Peter Bloom, (Jim Cummings) a former circus strongman who is campaigning to become the mayor of Las Venturas. The bloom is in need of an assistant, so he hires Hugo for that job. FBI founds out, that Picaro has been spying on them, which leads Mike Toreno (James Woods) to arrange a meeting with him. Hugo and Arpin go to the meeting at Sherman Dam. It doesn't go very well and ends with a gunfight. Hugo and Picaro survive, Toreno gets killed. Arpin also sends Hugo to kill Ran Fa Li, (Hunter Platin) which is believed to have connections with terrorists. Ran Fa Li's demise shocks Ted, since he's one of the three stakeholders of Red Dragons. Ted's bosses (Couzin Ed) want explanations and John Ely won't leave him alone. Ely has employed a hit squad to take down Ted. Hugo kills them when they arrive at the airport. Arpin and Hugo go to the desert to bury Toreno's body, but their actions are witnessed by Peter Bloom and some reporters. Arpin orders Hugo to chase them down, which he does. One time, Hugo goes to Arpin's office and is surprised to see John Ely. John tells how he spent a small fortune on Pete Bloom's campaign, because if Peter had won the election of the mayor, he would have given Ely several tax reliefs and other benefits. Now Bloom is dead, and John wants payback. He has promised Picaro 20% of his drug empire, if Arpin agrees to get rid of Hugo in exchange. They knock Hugo out, pin the murder of Mike Toreno on him and deliver him to Area 69 for a prisoner (Chris Cox). Hugo manages to get free and battles his way through the fortress and escapes. Outraged of Picaro's betrayal, Hugo vows to kill him. Gray Aquet (Cynthia Cranz) doesn't endorse her bosses' plans and joins forces with Hugo to take the corrupted DGSE down. With Grey's assistance, Hugo assassinates all Picaro's corrupted colleagues and tracks down his new crack lair. Arpin however kidnaps gray and holds her at gunpoint, but Hugo succeeds to save her and kill Picaro and the DGSE is wiped out of Las Venturas. Yokimoto Yakuza finally catches up with Hugo and Burt and attack on the Red Dragons Casino. Hugo defends the casino and chases down Kouichi Yokimoto. Only one last problem remains... JOHN ELY. The drug lord is about to leave the city, but after all the trouble he has caused for Hugo, he just won't let him get away. Ted's second boss, Wu Zi Mu, arrives and forgives Hugo for killing Ran Fa Li, since he has helped the Red Dragons so much. Hugo asks Woozy to help him with his "Texan problem", who says his partner's (J. Grant Albrecht) plane is available to use. Hugo shoots down Ely's jet, which then makes an emergency landing on Verdant Meadows. Hugo lands nearby, and after a gunfight, kills Ely. Hugo's problems are finally gone. He has a happy life ahead after years of trouble and disorder. He's dating with gray and has become the assistant of Ted. Then he decides to go grab a beer with Burt. Information Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:3D Universe